Audience response systems allow large groups of people, such as meeting participants or audience members, to wirelessly vote on a topic or respond to simple questions posed by an instructor or presenter. Various audience response systems are known and used in numerous applications such as education, audience participation, game shows, voting at conferences and the like, and opinion polls.
A typical audience response system comprises one or more base station RF transceivers that are connected to a computer including audience response system software, and a number of wireless keypads that incorporate a simple keypad and display. The base station transmits data representing a question to the keypads and each member of the audience enters their response to the question on their keypad (e.g., yes/no or numeric) and the responses are communicated to the base station. The responses may then be stored, tallied, and/or displayed using the audience response system software.
While several audience response systems are known and available in the marketplace, there is a desire for an improved system having advanced features beyond typical question and response capabilities.